The invention relates to a torque transfer device with at least one first clutch device which has at least one release mechanism and at least one actuating device as well as at least a drive device.
A torque transfer device is in the sense of the present invention in particular a device which can convert at least a rotary characteristic of at least one rotationally movable input part, such as input shaft into at least one identical or different rotary characteristic of at least one output part, such as output shaft, wherein the torque transfer device can be shifted in particular into different shift positions. These different shift positions are designed in particular so that in at least one shift position the rotary characteristic is transferred unchanged and/or in at least one shift position the rotary characteristic is not transferred and/or in at least one shift position the rotary characteristic is transferred in modified form. The torque transfer device has in the sense of the present invention in particular a clutch device and/or transmission device and/or torque converter device.
By rotary characteristic is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular a characteristic value which describes the rotational status of a rotationally movable component part, such as torque or speed.
By clutch device in the sense of the present invention is meant in particular a device which can be shifted into different shift positions and which can transfer a signal wherein in different shift positions the ratio of at least one input signal which is in particular a force or torque is different from at least one output signal and wherein preferably different shift positions can be switched in which the power transfer through the clutch device is different and wherein in particular a force or torque can be transferred by the clutch whereby the part of the force or torque being transferred can be changed. Preferably the clutch device has at least a first shift position in which it transfers a signal substantially identically and/or at least a second shift position in which it transfers a signal at least in part and/or at least a third shift position in which it basically does not transfer any input signal.
The clutch device can be designed with or without a power branch and in particular can have a friction clutch or starting clutch or turning set clutch or multi plate clutch or magnetic powder clutch or converter lock-up clutch or a claw clutch or an automated clutch or other clutch. The clutch device can be controlled electronically or in any other way.
A transmission device in sense of the present invention is designed in particular as a shift gear or automated shift gear or as a continuously variable gear or manual shift gear or in any other way.
The transmission device is particularly preferably designed as a power shift transmission.
Devices which can transfer torque and in particular those which are designed as power shift gears are already known.
The object of the invention is to provide a differently designed device which can transfer torque.
According to a particular aspect the object of the invention is to shorten the release path of a torque transfer device, and in particular a clutch device, namely in particular without impairing the function or comfort.
According to a particular aspect the object of the invention is to reduce the release path of the power shift clutch, wherein in particular the comfort and functional behaviour are not to be impaired.
According to a particular aspect the object of the invention is to provide a cost-effective structurally simple and operationally reliable torque transfer device.
This is achieved through a torque transfer device which has at least one further feature from the features described in the following description or the following claims or is shown in the drawings.
The object of the invention is also achieved by a torque transfer device according to claim 1 or claim 2 or claim 3 or claim 4.
The object is further achieved through a control device for controlling a torque transfer device.
Preferred embodiments of the invention form the subject of the sub-claims.
According to the invention a torque transfer device is provided with at least one first clutch device wherein this first clutch device has at least one release mechanism and at least one actuating device as well as at least one drive device.
By drive device is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular a device which can convert at least one first energy form, input energy form, into at least one second energy form, an output energy form, wherein the output energy form can be used to actuate component parts or the like. The drive device has in the sense of the present invention in particular an electric motor or the like.
By release mechanism is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular a device which has a component part coupled to an input shaft and a component part coupled to an output shaft, which can be moved relative to each other and in different relative positions create a different force or torque transfer between these component parts, wherein this different force or torque transfer is effected in that the engagement status between these component parts is designed differently and wherein these component parts are in direct contact in particular in at least one relative position. The release mechanism preferably has a housing and/or a stop and/or a clutch cover and/or a clutch disc and where applicable a contact pressure plate and/or a resetting spring mechanism and/or a release lever.
It is particularly preferred if the release mechanism of a clutch mechanism is designed so that at least one clutch disc is arranged in the axial direction between a stop coupled in one or more parts to a clutch cover on one side, and a contact pressure plate on the other side wherein the contact pressure plate is arranged movable relative to the clutch disc and to the stop and can load the clutch disc so that the friction force is increased in the circumferential direction between the stop and the at least one clutch disc or between the clutch discs and between the at least one clutch disc and contact pressure plate. Particularly preferably the release mechanism furthermore has a release lever which can load and relax the contact pressure plate. Preferably this release lever is loaded by an actuating device and is supported where necessary against the clutch cover whereby the force engagement point of this release lever on the contact pressure plate is disposed between the force engagement point of this release lever on the clutch cover and the force engagement point of this release lever on the actuating device.
In the sense of the present invention by release mechanism is meant in particular a device which has the component part or only the component parts which with a predetermined operating load determine the maximum release path of this release mechanism, namely in particular as a result of the elastic properties of these relevant component parts.
The release path of the torque transfer device or clutch device is thereby a predetermined path section or a predetermined path position along a predetermined path section along which a predetermined component part or a predetermined point or region of a predetermined component part can be moved or move during actuation of the release mechanism. The release path is in particular measured at a predetermined point of a release lever such as the coupling point for the actuating device or at a predetermined point of the contact pressure plate or at any other point. Particularly preferably the coupling point between the release mechanism and the actuating device is a point at which a release lever bears on a release bearing.
The actuating device which is preferably designed to be hydraulic and/or pneumatic and/or mechanical and/or electrical and/or electromagnetic generates an actuating signal such as force which it forwards to the release mechanism. This actuating signal has the effect that under first predetermined conditions the release mechanism is shifted into another or different shift position. These first predetermined conditions are in particular designed so that the type and/or identity of the actuating signal, more particularly the value of an actuating force is designed so that a change between the different shift positions is possible. Under second predetermined conditions the actuating signal has the effect where necessary that the release mechanism is held in a predetermined shift position or remains in a predetermined shift position.
By holding a shift position is meant in particular in the sense of the present invention that the effect is that the shift position is not changed. To this end a predetermined holding load can be applied or a relaxing action can be effected.
The torque transfer device has a drive device which is designed electric and/or pneumatic and/or hydraulic and/or mechanical and/or electromechanical or in another way and generates a drive signal which is forwarded to the actuating device so that the actuating device generates an actuating signal in dependence on this drive signal.
The actuating device is preferably designed so that it converts a force introduced from the drive device or a torque introduced from the drive device into a force or torque with which the release mechanism is loaded whereby if necessary inside the actuating device forces are only transferred in the linear direction. It is thereby proposed in particular that the interface between the drive device and actuating device is designed so that the linear force transfer inside the actuating device is ensured. It should be pointed out that the actuating device and the drive device can also be configured differently, namely in particular so that torque can be transferred inside the actuating device or in any other way.
According to the invention it is proposed that a first overall elasticity of the actuating device and/or a second overall elasticity of the drive device and/or a third overall elasticity of the unit comprising the actuating device and the drive device amount(s) to at least 50% of a fourth overall elasticity of the release mechanism.
By overall elasticity of a device, more particularly the actuating device or drive device or the complete unit of actuating device and drive device or release mechanism is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular the elasticity which is provided between two or each two signal transmission points of this device wherein at these signal transmission points a signal is introduced into this device or a signal is emitted from this device. These signals are in particular forces so that the overall elasticity indicates the elastic behaviour of the device between two or each two force transfer points of adjoining component parts. The overall elasticity of a device is in particular determined through the individual elasticities of the component parts or other media such as hydraulic fluid or gas of this device through which a signal, more particularly a force is transferred within the device.
In the sense of the present invention this stretch along which the signal is transferred through the device, is called in particular a signal transfer stretch. The signal transfer stretch of a predetermined device is thus in particular the stretch along which a signal is transferred through the device between at least two signal transfer points to adjoining component parts. The signals introduced into the device or emitted or discharged from the device are in particular forces where for this case the signal transfer stretch is also called force transfer stretch.
As signal transfer stretch of the release mechanism, in the sense of the present invention is designed in particular the stretch of the release mechanism along which a signal is transferred inside the release mechanism when a signal is introduced from the actuating device into the release mechanism or vice versa, which has the effect that the shift position of the release mechanism is changed. Of the one torque transfer device designed as a clutch device the signal transfer stretch of the release mechanism is designed in particular so that a signal from the actuating device is introduced at a predetermined point into a release lever, forwarded through this release lever to a signal transfer point through which a signal is passed on through a contact pressure plate to one or more clutch discs and from these clutch discs to a stop, such as housing. In the sense of the present invention the signal transfer stretch can in particular also be formed at least in part as a parallel shift circuit so that in the event of a torque transfer device designed as a clutch device a signal can be transferred through a resetting spring to a stop in particular parallel to the signal transferred between the contact pressure plate and a stop.
As signal transfer stretch of the actuating device in the sense of the present invention is designed in particular the stretch inside the actuating device along which a signal is transferred between at least one signal transfer point between the drive device and the actuating device on one side and at least one signal transfer stretch between the actuating device and release device on the other hand.
By signal transfer stretch of the drive device is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular a stretch along which a signal is transferred inside the drive device to the signal transfer point between the drive device and the actuating device.
It should be pointed out that the term stretch in the sense of the present invention is to be widely interpreted and in particular is not only to mean stretches in the mathematics sense, but also linear connecting lines between two end points.
In the following the invention will be explained with reference to forces which are transferred along force transfer stretches through the relevant devices and which are transferred to force transfer points between adjoining component parts. The invention is not to be restricted to signals which are forces.
The overall elasticity of the release mechanism is in particular the elasticity which is provided along the force transfer stretch of the release mechanism or which indicates the elastic behaviour of the release mechanism which is given when a force is transferred along the force transfer stretch of the release mechanism.
The overall elasticity of the actuating device is in particular the elasticity of the actuating device along the force transfer stretch of the actuating device, thus in particular between a force transfer point between the actuating device and the drive device on the one hand and the force transfer point between the actuating device and release device on the other hand.
The overall elasticity of the drive device is in particular the elasticity of the drive device which is provided between a predetermined point of the force transfer stretch and the force transfer point between the actuating device and the drive device. The point of the force transfer stretch of the drive device is thereby in particular the spot on the force transfer stretch at which, seen in the direction of the actuating device, a mechanical signal such as force is provided for the first time.
The term of rigidity of a component part or medium or device is used in the sense of the present invention in particular in relation to component parts or devices or media which are a constituent part of the release mechanism or the actuating device or the drive device wherein these component parts are disposed in the force transfer stretch of the drive device or actuating device or release mechanism or are disposed outside of this force transfer stretch and wherein the elasticity of these component parts influences the elasticity along the force transfer stretch or between two force transfer points.
By overall elasticity of the unit comprising the drive device and actuating device is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular the elasticity which is provided between two points or each two points which define the force transfer stretch through the drive device and the actuating device.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the overall elasticity of the drive device and/or actuating device and/or unit of drive device and actuating device amount to at least 55%, preferably at least 60%, preferably at least 65%, preferably at least 70%, preferably at least 75%, preferably at least 80%, preferably at least 100%, preferably at least 130%, preferably at least 130%, preferably at least 170%, preferably at least 200% of the overall elasticity of the release mechanism.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a torque transfer device according to claim 2.
According to the invention it is proposed that the actuating device or the drive device has at least one elastic device which has the effect that the overall elasticity of the actuating device and/or overall elasticity of the drive device and/or the overall elasticity of the unit comprising the actuating device and drive device is increased.
An elastic device can thereby be solid, fluid or gaseous or can have a combination of different component parts or media of different aggregate states.
The elastic device is shifted in series or parallel in the force transfer stretch of the actuating device or drive device or branches off from this force transfer stretch or is disposed in some other way.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a torque transfer device according to claim 3.
According to the invention it is proposed that inside the force transfer stretch of the actuating device or drive device or branching off from at least one of these force transfer stretches at least one elastic device is provided whose elasticity amounts to at least 120%, preferably at least 140%, preferably at least 160%, preferably at least 190%, preferably at least 200%, particularly preferably at least 250%, particularly preferably at least 300%, particularly preferably at least 500% of the elasticity of a component part adjoining this device or this component part which is mounted along the force transfer stretch. This adjoining component part can be switched in series or in parallel or can be a component part or device which is disposed inside the force transfer stretch and adjoins a branch point which is adjoined by this elastic component part or this elastic device, where necessary coupled through intermediate elements.
The object is further achieved through a torque transfer device according to claim 4.
According to the invention it is proposed that inside the actuating device or inside the drive device there is at least one elastic device whose elasticity is greater than the overall elasticity of the actuating device or the overall elasticity of the drive device or the overall elasticity of the unit consisting of the actuating device and drive device wherein this elastic device is disposed in the force transfer stretch of the actuating device of the drive device or branches off from one of these force transfer stretches, where necessary coupled through intermediate elements.
The elastic device or the elastic component part is formed in one or several pieces.
Preferably the torque transfer device has at least a second clutch mechanism. Preferably the torque transfer device has at least a third clutch device.
It is particularly preferred if the torque transfer device has exactly one first clutch device, exactly one second clutch device and several third clutch devices.
A preferred torque transfer device according to the invention is formed as a power shift transmission with clutch device or has a power shift transmission. This power shift transmission is preferably designed so that wheels are arranged on at least two shafts and in different shift positions of the power shift transmission a torque can be transferred between these shafts through different wheel combinations wherein at least one part of these shift positions is differentiated through the relevant transmission ratio between these shafts. At least one of these transmission stages which is designated the power shift transmission stage is designed so that through this transmission stage a torque can only be transferred between a vehicle drive device of a vehicle having a torque transfer device according to the invention, and a vehicle drive axle when the first clutch device is closed at least in part, thus a where necessary restricted torque can be transferred. Through at least two further transmission stages which are disposed between the at least one first shaft and the at least one second shaft it is then only possible to transfer torque between a drive device of the vehicle, such as combustion engine, and a drive axle of the vehicle when at least one third clutch device dedicated to this transmission stage is shifted into an at least partly closed shift position, thus can transfer torque. It is thereby particularly preferred if at least two different transmission stages are associated with one common third clutch device wherein this third clutch device is designed so that in different shift positions it enables torque transfer between the motor vehicle drive device and the drive axle through different transmission stages.
It should be pointed out that the torque transfer device according to the invention is provided preferably for vehicles whereby the invention is however not restricted just to use in motor vehicles.
The power shift transmission device or torque transfer device is preferably designed so that during shifting between different shift positions associated with transmission stages arranged between the at least one first and the at least one second shaft, torque can be transferred from the torque transfer device, namely in particular between a vehicle drive device and a vehicle drive axle. This torque flow flows through at least one power shift transmission stage, at least during the shift process.
It is particularly preferred if the first and/or second clutch device are each a friction clutch. The third clutch is preferably designed so that in a closed shift position it can transfer torque through keyed engagement. The third clutch devices are preferably configured as claw clutches with or without synchronising devices.
A preferred torque transfer device or a preferred power shift transmission is designed so that the relevant transmission stages have a wheel mounted rotatable on the first or second shaft and which can be coupled rotationally secured to this shaft through a third clutch device. If a relevant shift stage or transmission stage is shifted which is also designated a gear stage or gear, the relevant third clutch device is in a closed shift position. When shifting between different shift positions or transmission stages or gears all third clutch devices are opened at least temporarily. The first clutch device is during this shift process in an at least partially closed shift position so that torque can be transferred between the first and second shaft through the power shift transmission stage.
A control device is preferably provided which has the effect that the first clutch device can be shifted in different shift positions in which it can transfer different torque. The first clutch device is in particular designed so that it can slip.
Preferably the first clutch device is controlled so that it transfers at least temporarily a torque when the old gear stage is still engaged, and at least temporarily transfers a torque when the new gear stage is just engaged. The length of the corresponding time periods can go down to nil and is particularly preferred so that it is ensured that torque is transferred without interruption between a motor vehicle drive device and a vehicle drive axle.
The first clutch device and second clutch device are preferably connected in series, namely in particular so that through the power shift transmission stage torque can only be transferred between the vehicle drive device and the vehicle drive axle when both the first clutch device and the second clutch device is shifted in a closed shift position. The first clutch device is thereby preferably facing the drive axle and the second clutch device preferably facing the drive device of the vehicle.
The first and second clutch device are preferably connected in parallel so that through the second clutch device torque can be transferred from the vehicle drive device to the drive axle when the second clutch device is opened.
The second clutch device is preferably configured as a start-up clutch.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the power shift transmission stage has a greater transmission ratio than the gear transmission stage.
The power shift transmission stage is preferably designed so that through this transmission stage a torque can be transferred between a vehicle drive device and a vehicle drive axle even for a longer period.
Preferably a sixth gear is formed as a power shift transmission stage and a first to fifth gear as a gear transmission stage, or a fifth gear as a power shift transmission stage and a first to fourth gear as gear transmission stage.
The first clutch device or second clutch device is formed as a depressed or self-sustaining clutch device. A depressed clutch device is preferably held in a substantially opened shift position through a spring device or the like when it is not loaded by the actuating device. A self-sustaining clutch device is preferably held in a substantially closed shift position through a spring device or the like when it is not loaded by the actuating device.
The first or second clutch device are preferably formed as a depressed clutch device and the other of these clutch devices is formed as a self-sustaining clutch device.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the first and second clutch device are operated by a common actuating device which in a first shift stage acts so that the second clutch device is closed, and in a second shift stage acts so that both the first and the second clutch device are closed and where applicable acts in a third shift stage so that the first and second clutch device are opened.
The first clutch device and second clutch device are preferably arranged in a common clutch housing.
The first and/or the second clutch device is preferably a self-adjusting clutch device.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention a fourth overall elasticity of the release mechanism is aligned in the direction of the release path of the release mechanism.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the maximum release path of the first clutch device depends substantially on the fourth overall elasticity of the release mechanism. This fourth overall elasticity of the release device takes into account in particular the elasticity of a release lever, the elasticity of a clutch cover, as well as the elasticity of at least a clutch disc and/or at least a resetting spring which is preferably disposed parallel to the clutch disc or the clutch discs and is disposed between a stop and a contact pressure plate, so that the stop and contact pressure plate are loaded.
The release path of the release device and in particular the maximum release path of the first clutch device is preferably independent of the first elasticity of the first component part and/or the second elasticity of the second component part and/or the first and/or sixth overall elasticity of the actuating device and/or the second and/or fifth overall elasticity of the drive device and/or the third and/or seventh overall elasticity of the unit comprising the actuating device and the drive device.
The first overall elasticity of the actuating device depends in particular on the elasticities of the component parts which influence the force transfer behaviour of the actuating device, namely in particular along the force transfer path.
The second overall elasticity of the drive device preferably depends on the elasticities of the component parts which influence the force transfer behaviour of the drive device, namely in particular along the force transfer stretch of the drive device.
The third overall elasticity of the unit comprising the actuating device and the drive device depends in particular on the elasticities of the component parts of the drive device and the actuating device which influence the force transfer behaviour of this unit, namely in particular along the force transfer stretch.
The fifth overall elasticity of the drive device differs from the second overall elasticity of the drive device substantially in that the fifth overall elasticity of the drive device, as opposed to the second, substantially does not take into consideration the influence of the first (elastic) component part and/or the at least one elastic device on the overall elasticity of the drive device.
The sixth overall elasticity of the actuating device differs from the first overall elasticity of the actuating device substantially in that the sixth overall elasticity of the actuating device, as opposed to the first, essentially does not take into consideration the influence of the first (elastic) component part and/or the at least one elastic device on the overall elasticity of the drive device.
The seventh overall elasticity of the unit comprising the actuating device and the drive device differs from the third overall elasticity of the unit comprising the actuating device and drive device substantially in that the seventh overall elasticity, as opposed to the third, essentially does not take into consideration the influence of the first (elastic) component part and/or the at least one elastic device on the overall elasticity of the unit comprising the actuating device and the drive device.
The drive device and/or actuating device preferably has at least one transmission stage which acts in particular in the force transfer stretch of the drive device and/or actuating device.
The force-path-characteristics of the first component part or elastic device or component parts and devices which have an elasticity, can be designed degressive or linear or progressive, namely in particular in the direction of the force transfer stretch.
The drive device and/or actuating device and/or elastic device and/or first component part preferably have at least one spring device which is formed in particular as a mechanical and/or pneumatic and/or hydraulic and/or electric and/or electromagnetic spring device.
The spring device can have a coil spring or plate spring or magnetic coil and/or magnet and/or torsion spring or other spring device.
A damping device is preferably connected in parallel or in series with at least one of these spring devices.
Preferably the actuating device is designed at least in part as a hydraulic device and has a piston cylinder mechanism wherein preferably the piston or the cylinder of this piston cylinder unit is loaded by a spring device and wherein the spring force of this spring device in particular counteracts the load applied by the drive device, namely in particular in the direction of the force transfer stretch.
The spring device loading this piston or cylinder is preferably formed as a coil spring or plate spring. The spring device can be disposed inside or outside the cylinder. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the spring device is supported on one side on the piston surface of the piston and on the other side inside the cylinder against this cylinder.
According to a preferred embodiment a plate spring is disposed on an end face of the piston which is remote from the inner space of the cylinder and is loaded by a hydraulic fluid.
The actuating device preferably has a hydraulic stretch wherein a hydraulic pipe branching off from a hydraulic line which is disposed along the force transfer stretch is arranged substantially outside of the force transfer stretch, and wherein in this branching hydraulic pipe there is a piston or piston cylinder assembly whose piston is biased by the hydraulic fluid against the force of a spring device.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention inside the drive device or inside the actuating device there is a device loaded in the rotational direction wherein the rotary movement is counteracted by the force of a spring device. The spring device can be a torsional spring or can have a number of coil springs which are arranged in the circumferential direction of the rotationally mounted device.
The first and/or second clutch device are preferably path-controlled.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a control device for controlling a torque transfer device.
By the term xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular xe2x80x9cregulatexe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d in the sense of the DIN. The same applies regarding the terms derived from xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d.
The patent claims filed with the application are proposed wordings without prejudice for obtaining wider patent protection. The applicant retains the right to claim further features disclosed up until now only in the description and/or drawings.
References used in the sub-claims refer to further designs of the subject of the main claim through the features of each relevant sub-claim; they are not to be regarded as dispensing with obtaining an independent subject protection for the features of the sub-claims referred to.
Since the subjects of the sub-claims can form independent and proper inventions in respect of the prior art known on the priority date the applicant reserves the right to make them the subject of independent claims and partial declarations. They can also contain independent inventions which have a configuration independent of the subjects of the preceding sub-claims.
The embodiments are not to be regarded as a restriction of the invention. Rather within the scope of the present disclosure numerous modifications and amendments are possible, particularly those variations, elements and combinations and/or materials which e.g. through a combination or modification of individual features or elements or method steps described in connection with the general description and embodiments as well as claims and are contained in the drawings can be drawn on by the expert with a view to solving the problem posed by the invention and which through a combination of features lead to a new subject or new method steps or sequence of method steps, where they relate to manufacturing, test and work processes.